Conventional fuel pumps of fuel pump modules for vehicle applications are mounted generally between a fuel filter for filtering fuel prior to being delivered to an engine, and a bottom of a fuel tank. Due to conventional fuel pump mounting, pump noise and vibration can occur. In addition, it is difficult to account for pump assembly tolerances in assembling the pump module.
Thus, there is a need to provide a pump retaining structure to suspend the pump so as to account for pump assembly tolerances and to reduce pump noise and vibration.